Spartacus Gets Jealous
by Just Lala
Summary: When Spartacus gets Jeaolus with Agron/"Are you jealous?"/"What the hell are you talking here?" /"So my arrogant prince miss his little man" / Nagron . Spartacus x Nasir x Agron. Boys Love. Read and Review XD


**SPARTACUS GETS JEALOUS **

**Spartacus X Nasir x Agron **

**Warnings **

_**Boys Love, Bad English, Crazy story from Stupid Author XD and etc :P**_

_**Hello This is my First English Fanfic so i'm sorry if my english isnt good :P**_

Enjoy it

\(^_^)/\(^_^)/

* * *

Spartacus and Agron returned to their hiding place. They are check Roma after what happened in Roma a few day ago. They burned the arena for rescue Crixus. Spartacus and Agron returned with happy face because They were happy to see the state of Rome today. Many people are frightened and the members of the kingdom seemed to be preparing a new strategy to kill Spartacus's army.

"Listen All of You ! I have an important Information" said Spartacus in a crowd" Listen! We know if we successfully attack roma few days ago and we won. I want the people here knowing their situation today. Situation in there really messy and i don't know but many people very frightened. It is advantages for us. we will prepare for new strategy for attack them. I hope all of you have courage and determination to kill their army until exhausted." After Spartacus said his words. Everyone yelled. Spartacus's words is like fire that burned their passion.

"Nice Words brother." Agron shake Spartacus hand "So it's over and it is time to meet my little man." He chuckled and walked away leaving Spartacus and Crixus.

* * *

"So I see you are not happy when Agron want meet his man or this is just my feeling."Crixus grinned— look at his Spartacus and found his friend with face a little annoyed.

"What are you talking Crixus? I just don't get your joke." looked at his friend with a confused face

"Are you jealous?" Crixus smirked up at him.

"With whom ? I just didn't find what the meaning your joke."

"Are you serious ? You dont get it ?" He punched Spartacus arm slowly.

Spartacus stared at him "What the hell are you talking here?"

"You're stupid man ever i met. Spartacus, listen carefully. You're fucking jealous with agron. I know you have feeling with Nasir. I can catch your feeling from your eyes. I know that even if you are having sex with Mira. I'm sure that in your mind there is only himself. Am i right?" Said Crixus – Put his arm in Spartacus shoulder.

"I don't know Crixus." cover his face with his hands " Maybe your argument is right. Maybe I am jealous with Agron and i have feeling with Nasir." Spartacus really confused with his feelings. He did not want to forget the woman who once filled his heart, but when he saw Nasir, he felt something. a strange feeling like when he met his wife for the first time. He was angry when Nasir pricked by roma's army. He was totally confused with his feelings.

"My advise for your problem is try to forget him because you might not get it. You must know Agron really love him and he could do anything to defend his mine. I know you are really jealous but you must remember you have Mira. She is always stand by your side" said Crixus – give his advice about Spartacus Problem.

"Thanks Crixus. I will accept your advice. It makes me better. I think you are nor really fucking bad man." They are both Laugh.

* * *

**In Other Place**

"Hey baby.." Agron hug Nasir from behind. Nasir Stroked Agron's cheek.

"apologies, I don't know if you came. " Said Nasir – Agron turned him over and looked in the Nasir's eyes.

"It's oke Baby. Maybe I wanna make suprise for my sweet baby." Agron kiss Nasir's forehead "I really fucking miss you"

Nasir chuckled "So my arrogant prince miss his little man"

Agron grabbed Nasir's hand and kiss his hand "Of course. I really miss you so bad my little man and I was afraid to leave you alone" Look at nasir's face seriously.

"You didn't have to afraid. I can protect my self . I have a sword and many people here."

"It's not about sword or others. It's about you. You must know There are many men in this place that I would see dead. You are not among them and I wont let it happen. I will be your soldier forever."

"Is it true ? Forever? " Smiled at Agron

"Yes my prince. Forever." Kiss Nasir's lips with softly.

* * *

Spartacus looked over the moon and looking at the moon. He hope his feelings for Nasir will be gone and he would try to love Mira.

"God please Help me to forget him." Spartacus pray to God

THE END

* * *

**Thanks to read My story. I hope you like this Fic :) **

**Mind to review ?**


End file.
